<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runterdrücken, sonst kommt's hoch by LuchaLiebe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671351">Runterdrücken, sonst kommt's hoch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/pseuds/LuchaLiebe'>LuchaLiebe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Bisexual Leo Hölzer, First Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Only very little, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, Smut, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/pseuds/LuchaLiebe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deckeln hilft eben nicht, nicht bei Gefühlen, nicht bei Erinnerungen, nicht bei Lust.</p><p>(Entstanden in einer Welt, wo ich noch nicht erfahren habe, dass Caro Leos Schwester ist, nicht seine Freundin. Also AU?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Schürk/Leo Hölzer, Leo Hölzer/Caro (Tatort)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runterdrücken, sonst kommt's hoch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTeethTeens/gifts">WhiteTeethTeens</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiriert durch ein Gespräch über Herrn Holz und seine Qualitäten.</p><p>Das hier soll purer Smut sein, aber ein bisschen Gefühle schleichen sich mit den beiden eben doch ein.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eigentlich war Caro die Herrin über ihren Vorrat an Medizin und Arzneimittel, den sie in einem selbst-restaurierten Apothekerschrank neben dem Bett aufbewahrte. Darum war es auch geradezu ein Akt, den Muskelbalsam zu finden. </p><p>Seit Leo von einem späten Gymbesuch wiedergekommen war, hatte ihn dieses dämliche Ziehen im Nacken geplagt: Das Resultat der Kombination aus Schreibtischjob und Rudern. Caro war mit ein paar Freundinnen vegane Tappas essen und dann zum AnnenMayKantereit Konzert ins GARAGE, weswegen die B51 seit dem Nachmittag ein Dauergast bei den innerstädtischen Verkehrsnachrichten geworden war und Leos Kollegen schon darüber scherzen ließ, heute nur noch mit Blaulicht zu fahren. </p><p>Klar hatte er ihr schon eine Nachricht geschrieben, aber es war halb neun. Die Chance, dass seine Freundin in den nächsten zehn Minuten aufs Handy schaute, war ziemlich klein. </p><p>Die erste Reihe Schubladen hatten Stielkerzen und Streichholzpackungen, Weinkorken und Kopfschmerztabletten zu Tage gefördert. </p><p>Leo massierte sich geistesabwesend den Trapezmuskel. </p><p>Die nächste Schublade lieferte ihm einen Vorrat an Zahnseide, dann kamen zwei Packungen Seidenstrumpfhosen. Mit Spitzen Fingern schob er sie zur Seite, darum bemüht hier möglichst nichts aus der Ordnung zu bringen. Caro neigte eigentlich nicht zu Korinthenkackerei, aber Leo hatte es ja auch nicht gerne, wenn sich andere Leute durch seine Schreibtischschubladen wühlten, da hielt er gerne alle Karten dicht an der Brust. </p><p>In der nächsten Schublade lag eine Plastikschachtel ohne Etikett und ein längliches Satinsäckchen. </p><p>Eigentlich wusste er schon was drin war, bevor er es hochhob, um rein zu gucken. Obwohl er sich noch gar nicht eingecremt hatte, prickelte es heiß in seinem Nacken, als er auf den unverkennbaren Drehknopf am Ende eines Vibrators blickte. Das Teil lag schlanker in der Hand und war ein paar Zentimeter kürzer als das, was er selbst zu bieten hatte und die Form, die sich durch den Satin abzeichnete war steril gerade und ebenmäßig. </p><p>Dass seine Freundin es sich offensichtlich machte, obwohl sie zusammen waren, war weder eine Überraschung noch kratzte es sonderlich an Leos Ego - immerhin lebten sie im 21. Jahrhundert und er hielt sich für recht aufgeklärt. Aber sein Fund fühlte sich besonders intim an, fühlte sich an wie in fremden Tagebüchern lesen. </p><p>Und dann war da noch etwas anderes. </p><p>Er räusperte sich in die Stille des Schlafzimmers hinein und konnte den Drang, über die Schulter zu gucken, doch nicht unterdrücken. Ihm begegnete nur sein eigenes, ertapptes Gesicht mit den roten Ohren im Wandspiegel. </p><p>Kurzerhand legte er den Beutel dorthin zurück, wo er ihn gefunden hatte. </p><p>Natürlich waren die Salben in der letzten Schublade, die er aufzog. Dort fand er auch das Fenistil, das sie im Sommer vergeblich gesucht hatten. Vorsichtshalber legte er die kleine Tube gut sichtbar auf die Kommode im Flur und ging dann ins Bad, um sich vorm schlafen gehen endlich um seine klagenden Muskeln zu kümmern. </p><p>Im Bett blinzelte er mit brennenden Augen auf das Handydisplay hinunter, auf dem eine untertitelte Vice Doku lief. Es lag nicht nur am stechenden Kräutergeruch des Balsams, der ihn unruhig und schlaflos machte, obwohl sein müder Körper ihn dazu drängte, endlich für heute Schluss zu machen. </p><p>Es war zu still, ohne Caro. So war er besonders allein in seinem Kopf. Der schien gar nicht so interessiert an den Verbrechen der kolumbianischen Regierung, sondern erinnerte ihn viel lieber an das Gefühl des Sexspielzeugs in seinen Händen. </p><p>Er hatte Gleitgel im Nachttisch und Kondome. Gott, es war schon ziemlich lange her gewesen, was? Alles vor Caro. Er wollte an Monogamie glauben, darum hatte er gerne darauf verzichtet, seinen anderen Trieben nachzugehen, nachdem seine Freundin ihm sanft klar gemacht hatte, dass das nicht so ihr Ding war. War ja auch nie ein Problem gewesen. </p><p>Seine Schultern brannten wie unter großen, warmen Händen, die sich darüber legten. </p><p>Wie von selbst wanderte seine freie Hand unter der Bettdecke zwischen seine Beine, um die Anfänge seiner Erektion zurecht zu rücken. </p><p>Sein Handy gab weiterhin rapid-fire Informationen von sich, ein Interview. Er schielte hinüber zu Caros Bettseite. Zum Apothekerschrank. Kniff nachdenklich die Lippen zusammen. </p><p>Das Kästchen und der Beutel waren noch genau da, wo er sie gefunden hatte. Allein danach zu greifen schickte neues Blut nach Süden. </p><p>Vorsichtig, als ginge es darum, keine Spuren am Tatort zu hinterlassen, streckte er die Hände nach dem Kästchen aus. </p><p>Darin ein Vibro-Ei und ein realistischer Dildo aus pinkem Silikon. Der hier hatte ungefähre Durschnittsgröße, war vielleicht ein bisschen dicker, aber vor allem hatte er deutliche Venen da, wo sie beim Reiten vermutlich Caros G-Punkt trafen. Vom Steißbein aufwärts breitete sich eine solidarische Gänsehaut auf Leos Rücken aus, die sein Loch zucken ließ. </p><p>Die prickelnde Hitze dort schien sich auszubreiten wie ein Körper, der sich gegen ihn drängte; eine flache Brust, in der er einen aufgeregten Herzschlag an seinem Schulterblatt spüren konnte. Seine gerade noch wirbelden Gedanken waren wie auf stumm gestellt, sein Kopf blutleer, und doch rauschte es in seinen Ohren. Komisch, so nötig hatte er es doch heute morgen noch nicht gehabt, selbst, als Caro sich auf ihn drauf gerollt und sie träge ein bisschen rumgemacht hatten, eher aus Faulheit. </p><p>Mühsam gelang es ihm, sich auf die Ziffern von Caros Wecker neben ihrer Wasserflasche zu konzentrieren. Erst neun. Er hatte genug Zeit. </p><p>Leos Handy war aus, auf Nummer sicher unterm Kopfkissen. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen war das Handtuch, das er geistesgegenwärtig in letzter Sekunde aus dem Bad geholt hatte, eine löchrige Filzdecke auf zusammengenagelten Brettern und wald-feuchtem Zeitungspapier. Irgendwie fing es immer da an, im Versteck. In seiner Fantasie waren sie älter und hätten gar nicht mehr ins Baumhaus gepasst. Es überlagerte sich die gute Zeit mit der Zeit danach. So war es leichter in solchen Momenten nicht an die Teile der Erinnerungen zu denken, die wehtaten. So war es eben Fantasie. </p><p>So war der andere Mann zum Beispiel ein viel zu guter Küsser. Sein Körpergewicht drückte auf Leo hinab, pinnte ihn gegen den Bretterboden, als ob er sonst weg gewollt hätte. Warme Hände lagen an Leos Hals, klamme Finger hinter seinen Ohren und eine heiße, fremde Zunge an seinem Gaumen. Mit dreiunzwanzig hatte er eine Weile einen älteren Typen gedatet, der ihn schon mit den Händen um den Verstand gebracht hatte, obwohl das auch daran gelegen haben könnte, dass er verzweifelt und typisch dauergeil gewesen war. Trotzdem versuchte er sich an diese Technik zu erinnern. </p><p>Leos Faust in seiner Unterhose war immer noch trocken bis auf die Reste seines Speichels, und das war gut so, wenn er noch ein bisschen durchhalten wollte. </p><p>Wenn er den Winkel ein bisschen veränderte, den Griff wechselte, konnte er sich vorstellen, dass das gar nicht seine Hand war. Versuchshalber strich er langsamer abwärts, sodass er mit dem kleinen Finger gegen diese Stelle an der Unterseite kurz unter der Schwanzspitze drücken konnte, die ihm die ersten Tropfen abmolk. Mit mehr Druck gings zurück nach oben, bis die Vorhaut wieder fast zurückgerollt war und seine Handfläche nass wurde. </p><p>Er dämpfte ein Zischen mit dem Unterarm, als er die beiden Bewegungen wiederholte. </p><p>Im Baumhaus hielt der andere ihn so noch weiter hin, Mund unter Leos Ohrläppchen. Kurze Haare kitzelten seine Schulter. Gegen seinen Oberschenkel konnte Leo fühlen, dass der andere in seiner Jeans genauso heiß war, wie er. Beruhigend und erregend zugleich, dass er nicht allein war. </p><p>Genau vor Leos Nase lag der Silikonschwanz auf der Bettdecke. </p><p>Seine Finger wanderten tiefer, hinter seine Eier. Als gäbe es da eine direkte nervliche Verbindung, schwangen seine Beine auseinander, je weiter er sich vortastete. Die andere Hand streckte er nach dem Spielzeug aus. </p><p>In Leos Kinderzimmer war es eng und düster in der Nacht. Sie passten kaum mehr zusammen ins Bett, mehr Erwachsene als Jungs. Sie mussten richtig zusammenrutschen, damit keiner rausfiel. Unumgänglich, dass ihre Hände da auf Wanderschaft gingen. Das Gefühl einer fremden Latte in der Hand ließ Leo schwindlig werden, als müsse er jeden Moment explodieren oder einfach davon fliegen vor Aufregung. Viel heißer als seine eigene und so hart, dass sie sich richtig gegen seinen Griff zu wehren schien. Adams Gesicht in der Dunkelheit, kantiger und voller an anderen Stellen und so nah, dass Leo seine Augen glänzen sehen konnte. Er spürte kräftige Hände auf seinen Hüften, die ihn heranzogen. Sie waren umeinander gebeugt, wie um sich ein Geheimnis zu erzählen. </p><p>Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich schlecht fühlen, dass er an einen anderen dachte, an jemanden mit einem Namen und einem Gesicht, das ihn immer noch begleitete und nicht an jemand unbekanntes, wo es nur um einen harten Schwanz ging, nur um ein Szenario. Aber diese Dinge gehörten eben irgendwie zusammen, Adam und Befriedigung und das hier. Er konnte da einfach nicht anders. Vielleicht weil es seine ersten Erfahrungen waren, war ihm das, was er mit Adam hatte besonders intensiv in Erinnerung geblieben. Vielleicht gab es da auch Gründe, über die er lange nachgedacht hatte und die ihm jetzt die Stimmung verderben würden, wenn sich doch eh nichts machen ließe, um das Problem zu lösen. </p><p>Eine stumpfe Fingerkuppe an seinem Loch. Er drückte sich ihr entgegen, öffnete sich mit einem Seufzen. Seine Lippen fanden die Silikoneichel wie von selbst und er rollte sich auf den Bauch, um sie besser lutschen zu können. Sie schmeckte nach nichts, nach Gummi. Nicht nach Haut und Salz und süßlich-bitterem Vorsaft. Der Gummischwanz war hübsch beschnitten, wie Adam. Das hatte ihn immer fasziniert. Ob man so wirklich alles viel mehr spürte? </p><p>Gleichzeitig mit seinem Finger versenkte er den Dildo Stück für Stück tiefer. </p><p>Adams Oberschenkel drückten zu um seinen Kopf, zitterten vor umkämpfter Beherrschung. Sein Busch kitzelte ihn am Kinn und Leos Nase war voll vom herben Geruch seines Freunds, von Schweiß und Seife und Testosteron, der ihn einnahm. Fast wahnsinnig hatte ihn das damals gemacht, aber als er jetzt stöhnte und der Schwanz ans Ende seiner Mundhöhle stieß, musste er nicht würgen wie früher. </p><p>"Bist besser geworden", kam Adams Stimme von hinter ihm, was in ihrer Stellung eigentlich gar nicht möglich war. Er klang älter, zumindest wie Leo sich seine Stimme heute vorstellte. "Hast du geübt?" </p><p>Adams Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern, drückten seine angespannten Muskeln. Sie fuhren lasziv seinen Rücken hinab und unter das T-Shirt, dass Leo zum Schlafen trug. </p><p>Adam war ihm immer vorgekommen wie mindestens drei Jahre älter: Größer, breiter, so viel stärker vom Körper her aber auch im Herzen. Leo konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass das heute anders sein sollte. Der Mann in seiner Fantasie schlang kräftige Arme um seinen Bauch, hielt ihn fest, damit er seinen Schritt gegen Leos bekleideten Hintern, seinen prallen Schwanz gegen Leos versenkte Knöchel drängen konnte. </p><p>"Fuck!" Leo hustete um den Gummischaft herum und überschlug sich fast dabei, blitzschnell die Hand zurück zu ziehen und sich stattdessen die Schwanzwurzel zuzudrücken. Das war knapp gewesen. Kurz wartete er mit galoppierendem Herzschlag noch ab, bis er sicher war, nicht los zu spritzen, bevor er sich umständlich aus Schlafshirt und der klebrigen Unterhose schälte. </p><p>Mit ungeduldigen, fahrigen Fingern präparierte er Caros Dildo mit dem Kondom und verbrachte nur die nötigste Zeit damit, sich die Finger noch mal einzuschmieren, bevor er sich zurück aufs Handtuch kniete. </p><p>Diesmal ging der Erste schnell, der Zweite dehnte bereits angenehm. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch etwas mit dem Gel übernommen, aber sicher war sicher, wo er doch nicht mehr im Training war. </p><p>"Scheiße, hm, Leo", seufzte Adam und schob kurz seine Zunge zurück zwischen Leos Finger, folgte ihnen zumindest mit der Spitze hinein. "Das hat dir gefehlt, oder?" </p><p>"Ja", antwortete Leo, halb verschluckt von der Bettwäsche. Du fehlst mir. </p><p>"Hier, ich helf' dir." Adams Mund wanderte zu Leos Zeigefinger und saugte ihn ein, bis er nass genug war. Dann nahm er Leos Hand und zog sie zurück, nur um danach alle drei Finger zusammen einzuführen. </p><p>"Hm!", machte Leo und kniff die Augen zusammen, aber Adam gab ihm keine Gnade. Das Geräusch, wie er die Finger schneller rein und raus pumpte, schien in ihrem Schlafzimmer wiederzuhallen. Jedenfalls tat es das in Leos Ohren. Oh Gott, klang das dreckig. </p><p>"Adam!", flehte er gegen die Matratze, tastete nach dem Dildo. </p><p>Das Timing stimmte nicht ganz, aber als er Ring-, Mittel- und Zeigefinger das nächste mal herauszog, langte er mit dem anderen Arm hinter sich. Das erste Mal rutschte er ab, das Gleitgel, das glitschige Latex und der eigene Eifer keine gute Kombination. Aber der nächste Vorstoß saß. </p><p>Das Kissen, in dem er sein Gesicht vergrub, dämpfte den Laut, der quasi aus ihm herausgepresst wurde. Bis zur Hälfte hatte er das Spielzeug mit einem Mal in sich versenkt. </p><p>Ganz langsam schob Adam sich den Rest des Wegs vorwärts, krümmte sich über ihn. Er leckte Leo übers gewölbte Schulterblatt, über die Wirbelsäule, packte seinen Oberarm, wo er sich in halber Liegestütz hoch, Adam entgegen drücken wollte. </p><p>Bis zum Anschlag gings, jeden Millimeter auskostend. Die Spitze stieß treffsicher gegen Leos eigenen G-Punkt. "Fuck", wiederholte er. </p><p>Adam atmete warm gegen seinen Nacken, den kurzen Haaransatz. Genauso zielsicher fand er Leos triefende Erektion, die unverändert zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln hing. Er massierte sie träge, schüttelte sie in der Hand, wie um ihre Standfestigkeit zu testen. Leo konnte fühlen, wie seine Eier schon wieder anfingen zu kochen. </p><p>Dann gings ohne Vorwarnung los. </p><p>Leos Trizeps brannte vom Tempo, mit dem er den Gummischwanz in sich hinein trieb, mit der Adam zustieß, immer bis zur Wurzel. </p><p>In der Fantasie war das hier ihr Schlafzimmer, oder Adams altes Kinderzimmer, oder sogar das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern im alten Haus. Sein Freund hielt ihn, presste sich unablässig gegen ihn und in ihn, drückte erbarmungslos diesen Knopf, der Leo Punkte sehen ließ. </p><p>Die Faust um seine Erektion war lose, kaum mehr als vage Reibung, während sein Becken immer weiter hochstieg. </p><p>Adams Hände waren sanft aber ihr Griff fest, als sie seine Haare nah am Schädel packten, ihn entzwei zu biegen drohten, weil sich sein Körper nicht entscheiden konnte, welchem Kontakt er mehr folgen sollte. Er spürte sie auf seinem Arsch, den sie anerkennend kneteten, auf dem hart erarbeiteten V seines Rückens, auf seinen angespannten Oberschenkeln, über seinen Rippen, die sich gegen die sengenden Handflächen drückten mit jedem Atemzug. Auf seinen zuckenden Brustmuskeln und an seiner Kehle. </p><p>"Leo", atmete Adam ihm ins Ohr, als wolle er ihm sagen, dass er ihn jetzt ganz in Besitz genommen hatte, das Tempo plötzlich gemäßigt. </p><p>Leos Loch zog sich um ihn zusammen, als wolle es ihn festhalten, ihn hier behalten. Sie beide, zwei Teile, zusammen. </p><p>"Ich komm'", japste er überrumpelt von der eigenen heftigen Reaktion. "Ich komm'." </p><p>Mit der flachen Hand presste er gegen die Basis des Dildos, die Mikrobewegung setzte sich fort über seine Länge, rieb geradezu seine Spitze über Leos Prostata, trieb ihm den Saft endgültig aus den Eiern. Er hatte kaum Hand anlegen brauchen. </p><p>Er kam hoch zu Tunnelblick und trockener Kehle. </p><p>Auf einmal war alles zu viel, selbst die eigene Haut. Sein Herz raste, aber es fühlte sich dabei schwerer an, als vorher. </p><p>Er schluckte, zog sich hastig das Silikonteil raus, wollte es nicht mehr sehen. Wälzte sich auf den Rücken, vorsichtig, um nicht in irgendeiner Lache zu landen. Er musste aufräumen und dann furchtbar dringend schlafen. Etwas in ihm fühlte sich ausgeleert an und er hatte nicht wenig Angst, mit was es sich füllen würde, wenn er nicht bald einfach mal abschaltete. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ich hab' das Fenster dann doch zugemacht, ich hoffe, das hat dich nicht gestört", sagte Caro am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück zu ihm. "Es war schweinekalt die Nacht." </p><p>"Hm-Hm", machte Leo mit vollem Mund und nahm noch einen Löffel Haferquark. </p><p>Sie musterte ihn aus müden Augen, unter denen Ringe lagen, halb dem kurzen Schlaf, halb dem Rest Wimperntusche zu Schulden, den sie gestern nicht mehr vernünftig abbekommen hatte. "Alles okay? Gibt's Stress wegen der Untersuchung?" </p><p>Er winkte müde ab. </p><p>"Du weißt, ich find's daneben, dass er einfach gegangen ist", fuhr Caro fort. Sie meinte seinen Kollegen, Leo dachte an jemand anderen. Sie meinte es gut. </p><p>Schuldbewusst zuckte sein Blick in den Flur, weil er aus der Küche ja nicht ins Schlafzimmer sehen konnte. So oder so blöd, was wollte überhaupt überprüfen. Er hatte gestern Abend noch sauber gemacht, ganz ordentlich und gewissenhaft alles weggeräumt. Caro war einfach irgendwann ins Bett gefallen und wer wusste schon, wann sie selbst überhaupt wieder an die Schublade ging. Trotzdem rechnete er die ganze Zeit damit, dass sie ihn ansehen und durchschauen würde. </p><p>Bei Tageslicht war ihm das alles so peinlich. Vielleicht war es höchste Zeit, endlich doch in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und selbst mal in einschlägigen Läden einkaufen zu gehen, um solchen unangenehmen 'Morgenden danach' vorzubeugen. </p><p>Oder er könnte einfach aufhören, immer noch an bestimmte Gesichter und bestimmte Namen zu denken und alles, was die so mit sich brachten und ganz normal und glücklich mit seiner Freundin sein, die er sehr liebte und die niemals erfahren durfte, dass er quasi in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen hatte. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>